The Doll
by luna shinigami
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto"Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Vas a pagar, este lugar te atrapará Mi furia te consumirá, no hay salvación, ni compasión Esta será tu perdición… Yaoi


_The Doll_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

_Este fic participa en el reto"__**Te boggartizarás de terror**__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Bailarina de papel_

_Cenicienta del dolor_

_Siento frio el corazón_

_Soy la escarcha de tu piel_

_Y cada madrugada caías desangrada_

_Aun huele a tu perfume_

_A sangre y alcanfor_

_Extraños son tus sueños_

_Tan triste y embusteros_

_Sufrir es tu pecado_

_Estas en un error_

_Después de todo yo soy así_

_Este es mi mundo y soy feliz_

_Escucha ahora con atención_

_Los muertos aman a pesar de la traición_

_Tan despiadados sin compasión_

_Me olvidaste en un rincón_

_Lo cierto es que ahora_

_No sé quién soy_

_Decía mi autopsia, ¡me envenenaste el corazón!_

_Maquiavelia_

Las calles de Londres Mágico se engalanaron de festividad, y adornos de la ocasión.

Una hermosa niña de preciosos bucles rojos se movía con ímpetu, buscaba entre las estanterías algo que le gustara.

Su padre, el salvador y poderoso salvador del mundo mágico jamás le negaba nada.

Y ella era la niña consentida de su casa.

Sus hermanos eran bien amados por todos sus familiares y gente propia y extraña.

Ellos eran los más poderosos en el mundo mágico y ella sabía que era amada por todos.

¿Cómo no serlo?

Tenía el cabello rojo de su madre y de su abuela y uso inmensos ojos verdes grandes como su padre.

Sus apellidos eran Potter y Weasley.

Sus padres habían liberado al mundo de la oscuridad y de ese lord oscuro, también su padre, el jefe de Aurores había acabado con todos los malditos mortifagos del mundo y habían exterminado a todos aquellos que poseían aquella horrible y fea marca en el brazo.

Sintió la mano de su padre y sonrió, ellos eran una sociedad buena y gentil ahora.

Su madre siempre lo repetía.

Aquellos seres malditos y Slytherin no existían, es más esa casa ya no hacia parte de Hogwarts por estar maldita.

-¡Mira papa!- grito llamando la atención de algunas personas, viendo unas hermosas muñecas en un lujosos escaparte.

Lily las vio tan hermosas en aquellos escaparates, preciosas figuras de porcelana antigua con vestidos de época, con las pequeñas manitas enguantadas y sus rostros pintados a mano mostrando un ligero carmesí en sus mejillas.

-sean bienvenidos- dijo una voz dulce y cariñosa, un joven mago de unos veinticinco años, con unos pequeños y curiosos ojos azules, cabellos negros un poco enmarañados y plumas en el nacimiento de estos, plumas de cuervo – Soy Antul Yohanes, dueño de The Doll Yohanes- les dijo en bienvenida.

Harry Potter, Jefe de Aurores le miro de arriba a bajo, a pesar de su vestimenta de mago jamás le había visto allí.

-somos nuevos en Londres Mágico- dijo el pelinegro a la mirada inquisitiva del mayor – si gustan entrar- les dio la bienvenida a su establecimiento y aun cuando Harry tenía la mirada desconfiada, su amada hija no, su amada hija se había enamorado de aquellas hermosas muñecas.

-ten cuidado Lily, las muñecas son delicadas- le advirtió Harry viendo las estanterías, habían muñecas preciosas y también hermosos muñecos, cada uno de ellos era perfecto.

Lily se movía con soltura mirando cada uno de estos, cada carita pálida, cada matiz en sus ojos y cada uno de sus cabellos bien puesto.

Las ropas eran hermosas en cada uno, y Lily quería llevárselos todos.

-Cada Doll tiene un dueño- escucho la voz del dueño de las muñecas – cada una de ellas esta hecha a mano y tiene el corazón del fabricante, cada una de ellas es especial y así como la varita escoge al mago, el Doll te escogerá a ti- le aseguro Antul.

-¿Son mágicas?- pregunto interesada la niña.

-sí, podría decirse que tienen la magia de su creador, tienen la magia y el amor que les pongas… son- miro a algunas- especiales- dijo tomando entre sus manos largas una de ellas – él se llama Lucio- le señalo el Doll que tenía unos 45 cm de altura, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, muy hermoso, vestido como un salvaje – es mi Doll y siempre me acompaña, es mi única compañía…-

Lily sonrió a la historia del dueño de las muñecas y empezó a caminar y buscar una para ella, una cuya magia la llamara.

Y en efecto la encontró.

Era hermosa, mejor dicho hermoso. Se acercó hipnotizada a un Doll en el fondo de los gabinetes, de hermosos cabellos rubios cortos, y unos preciosos ojos grises que parecían tener vida propia.

Sus pequeñas manos delicadas y cada uno de sus rasgos, hicieron que Lily lo tomara con cuidado – es… hermoso- dijo sin aliento la pequeña pelirroja.

-se llama Dragón- le dijo Antul – y al parecer tú le gustas- le sonrió – si deseas puedes llevártela a casa, él te ha escogido-

-Dragón- sonrió la pelirroja – papa quiero a Dragón- le dijo envolviendo en sus manos a Dragón.

Harry asintió pagando los galeones por el juguete de su hija, sin verlo mucho en realidad.

-Vamos Lily tu madre nos espera- dijo tomando la mano de su hija que sonreía con el muñeco de porcelana entre sus manos.

-Adiós Dragón dile adiós a el señor cuervo- le dijo a su muñeco de porcelana.

Antul sonrió y se despidió de la niña, cuando los Potter desaparecieron de su rango de visión, cerro su local y sonrió - ¿_Cuál es tu mayor miedo, Harry Potter_?- la luz se fue paulatinamente dejando solo iluminados los ojos azules ajenos y cientos de cabezas de porcelana se giraron para observar al dueño de las muñecas, con una sonrisa tétrica en sus rostros y el ruido rechinante de la porcelana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

Lily estaba encantada con su muñeco, y andaba todo el tiempo con él, muchas veces le susurraba cosas a su nuevo mejor amigo.

-a Lily le gustó mucho su muñeca- dijo Ginny quitándose la ropa lentamente y colocándose una bata de dormir.

-si- dijo Harry quitándose los lentes para leer y mirándola – el muñeco de Lily se parece a alguien pero no se a quién… me recuerda a alguien-

Ginny le sonrió y acaricio el rostro de su esposo – posiblemente a Luna… ambos son rubios- le dijo besándole con ternura.

-sí, seguramente- negó – perdona sabes que a veces se me olvidan las cosas-

La pelirroja sonrió y se acostó a su lado – solo olvidas lo que no es importante Harry- le aseguro.

El salvador del mundo mágico asintió, seguramente no era nada importante para que lo olvidara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

_Gritos_

_Gemidos de dolor_

"_no más" rogaba quien era torturado._

"_no más" imploraba la voz al sentir la sangre drenada._

"_perdón" pidió de nuevo._

_Más no fue escuchado._

_Mas el perdón no existió._

_Más todo acabo._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

Lily salió corriendo a su habitación llorando, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, sus ojitos verdes estaban llenos de tristeza.

-¡lo odio!- grito agarrando entre sus delicadas y pequeñas manos a su muñeco – lo odio, siempre me está molestando, James no puede dejarme en paz- se limpió sus ojitos- me dan miedo las mariposas ¿qué puedo hacer?- dijo sollozando – a él le dan miedo los lugares cerrados y nadie le dice nada- sollozo de nuevo y las lágrimas cayeron sobre su Doll, que giro la cabeza un poco y parpadeo, sin que su dueña se diera cuenta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

James corría con fuerza, mientras las luces se apagaban una a una lentamente en la casa, alzo su varita con fuerza, mientras llamaba a gritos a su padre o a su madre, a quien fuera.

Las luces se iban a medida que corría por los pasillos de la inmensa mansión Potter.

_Vas a pagar, este lugar te atrapará_

_Mi furia te consumirá, no hay salvación, ni compasión_

_Esta será tu perdición…_

Escuchaba esas palabras con fuerzas sobre su cráneo, envió un expeliarmus contra las sombras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Mas a pesar de como empuñaba su varita, y trataba de golpear la oscuridad solo pudo ser atrapada por esta.

Sus pies fueron jalados con fuerza por manos invisibles y sombras que parecían hilos infernales que le agarraban con notoriedad.

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!- grito aún más fuerte, más sus lamentos no fueron escuchados y su cuerpo fue azotado contra el pequeño armario del salón principal.

Luego solo silencio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

-¡Llegamos!- grito Lily yendo a buscar su Dragón, odiaba dejarlo en casa pero su mama no quería su muñeca y había amenazado con dejarla encima de una estantería – ¡Dragón llegamos!- grito de nuevo, como si su muñeca pudiera responderle.

Harry suspiro – Lily está demasiado apegada a esa muñeca- le dijo a su esposa- ¿Y James?- pregunto.

Albus bufo – seguramente se quedó para traer alguna compañera a la casa, aprovechando que esta vacía- dijo el ojiverde, replica de su propio padre.

-Albus, no digas eso de tu hermano- le advirtió su madre, buscando a su hijo mayor, el adolescente sobre hormonado y déspota que era James Potter, Gryffindor y príncipe de su casa.

Luego de un rato no lo encontró, Harry también se dio en la tarea de buscarlo, a los que se unieron Lily y Albus.

Buscaron por todas partes, hasta que Lily miro poderosamente el armario, no sabía porque le llamaba, apretó entre sus bracitos a Dragón y se acercó abriendo la puerta y grito.

En el armario estaba su hermano, con expresión de susto, pálido y demasiado frio, demasiado quieto, demasiado inmóvil. Tenía las manos sangradas.

Harry y Ginny corrieron.

Gritaron.

Lloraron y revisaron a su fallecido hijo.

Plañeron al cielo, al infierno, a Merlín y a Salazar.

El dictamen médico, había muerto de miedo, seguramente un infarto.

Sus uñas estaban enterradas en la madera de la puerta del armario.

Había tratado de salir y jamás pudo hacerlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

El funeral fue triste, los padres del joven, sus familiares, sus amigos.

Lily apretó a su dragón entre sus manos, ese día incluso a dulce muñeco rubio lo había vestido completamente de negro e hizo que se despidiera de su hermano moviendo su manita de porcelana.

A lo lejos se vio una figura vestida de negro mirando la caída de uno de los Potter y se giró alejándose de allí, mientras sonreía y sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza.

_¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

-¿en que nos equivocamos?- susurro Ginny abrazada al retrato de su hijo -¿Por qué él y no nosotros Harry?-

Harry empino con fuerza un vaso de Whiskey hasta dejarlo vacío negando, Ron y Hermione estaban en silencio, acompañándolos en el dolor de haber perdido un hijo.

-no lo sé- susurro Harry, mirando las figuras que mostraba el fuego, las figuras se volvieron inconexas y distantes mostrando la figura de alguien estirando su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Harry sintió su corazón en la mano y sollozo, de dolor, de perdida, de haber visto las llamas y de vacío absoluto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

_Ángel de la guarda cuéntame una historia antes de dormir_

_Si es que no despierto, no llores por mí_

_Ya todo está escrito, antes de partir_

_La sangre caía por un costado de su rostro, mientras que su cuerpo trataba de encontrar el aire suficiente en sus pulmones, inhalando cada vez más humo._

_El fuego consumía su ropa._

_El fuego quemaba su piel._

_Sus ruegos fueron sofocados por el fuego._

_Jamás fue perdonado._

_Por un error que no solo fue suyo._

_Lloro y pidió a su Ángel de la guarda, perdón para su alma, perdón para el alma de quien estaba en su vientre._

_El perdón fue negado _

_Las llamas le consumieron._

_Su corazón se convirtió en un hoy oscuro._

_Su Ángel jamás le escucho_

_Un demonio pregono su alma._

_¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?_

_Ya paso._

_Ya no le tengo._

_Ya no tengo miedo._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

Albus empujo a Lily – ¡Largo, lárgate con esa fea y horrible muñeca de mi habitación, solo eres un estorbo Lily!- Lily gimió apretando su muñeco rubio y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la inmensa mansión, terminando en su habitación secreta.

Una habitación solo para ella.

Una habitación que había descubierto con solo cinco años de edad y ahora a los nueve era su completo paraíso.

Lejos de allí.

-No me quiere- sollozo sobre su muñeco hermoso- Dragón no me quiere, yo quiero que me quiera, yo quiero tener su corazón- dijo bajito la hermosa niña.

Y Sonrió cuando su vio los ojos plata parpadear para ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

Albus estaba tomando jugo de calabaza al lado de la piscina aclimatada que tenian en su casa.

La tenían por James.

Bajo su mirada verde oscura.

James.

Su hermano había fallecido de miedo.

_¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?_

Resonó una voz en su cabeza, una voz serpenteante y casi sibilina en ella.

¿Su mayor miedo?

Miro la piscina y tembló.

Ese era su mayor miedo.

El agua.

Se acercó lentamente a la piscina y toco con sus dedos la superficie aclimatada del agua, suavemente, recordando las veces que James había intentado enseñarle en vano, a dejar de tener miedo.

Ellos habían estado felices hasta que llego Lily.

Sus padres y sus abuelos, hasta sus tíos centraban su atención en su hermana, y muchas veces la envidia los inundaba, como el agua de la piscina.

Presiono un poco más el agua, sintiendo algo removerse en su interior y luego algo lo empujo.

Se giró con miedo, y trato de chapotear, mover sus brazos, pero el agua lo absorbía, tragaba agua con fuerza y este llegaba a sus pulmones.

Trataba de gritar por ayuda pero esto solo hacía que tragara aún más agua y que esta dificultara su respiración.

Albus abrió sus ojos verdes y solo vio detrás del agua, detrás del espejo del agua como aparecía el reflejo del muñeco de su hermana.

_¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?_

Escucho de aquel muñeco antes de caer en la desesperación y el terror, antes de caer en las fauces de la muerte

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

La muerte del segundo de los Potter conmociono al mundo mágico, el primero había muerto en el armario, el segundo había resbalado en la piscina familiar cuando nadie estaba.

El mismo patrón, diferentes víctimas, el mismo apellido.

Harry lloraba en los rincones la perdida de sus hijos.

De Ginny no quedaba más que una mujer autista que se removía de un lado al otro, llamando a Albus o a James, con sus retratos en las manos.

Lily miraba a sus padres desde afuera de la habitación, con su muñequito en las manos y regresando tristemente a su habitación secreta.

Nadie la quería.

Sus padres ya no la mimaban.

Sus padres no la amaban.

Sus abuelos la ignoraban.

Sus tíos y parientes solo pasaban por su lado.

El mundo mágico solo hablaba de sus hermanos.

El único que la quería era Draco, su Dragón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o

_Los golpes venían e iban sobre su cuerpo, la pelirroja menor de los Weasley tomo un cuchillo y lo quemo en el fuego para luego quemar la piel blanca donde antes había estado la marca de los mortifagos._

_El grito resonó en mitad del bosque, su grito resonó como trémulo y cantante._

_-grita asqueroso mortifago- le ordeno Ginny con la lascivia propicia del dolor y la envidia, la rabia, el enojo, la ira y cuanto pecado encontrara en su alma- Gita que nadie te ayudara-_

_-Harry- rogo pero recibió un golpe de un cruciatus bien hecho, por una castaña en otrora humana, Muggle y sangre sucia._

_-No menciones con tu sucia boca a nuestro amigo Malfoy, engatusaste a mi mejor amigo- se acercó y escupió en el rostro del rubio – seguramente el imbécil de Snape te enseño a hacer alguna poción de amor, pero Harry jamás se fijaría en un idiota, un mortifago, un poco cosa como un Malfoy-_

_-no más por favor…- rogo – me alejare de él... Déjenme por favor- rogo a las mujeres, cuatro en total._

_Ginebra Weasley._

_Hermione Gragner._

_Fleur Delacour_

_Cho Chang._

_Sus ruegos fueron ignorados y su cuerpo fue alzado en una gran vara, mientras las brujas, apilaban debajo de sus pies fardos de paja convocada._

_Ginny sonrió con demencia – él te olvidara y jamás se enterara de ti- le dijo mirándole – Malfoy ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?- dijo moviendo su mano sobre su varita._

_El fuego._

_Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en pánico - no por favor, ¡por mi hijo no!- rogo de nuevo gritando, pero aquella revelación solo enfureció mas a las mujeres presentes y Ginny alzo su varita para pronunciar el hechizo._

_El fuego quemo el fardo de paja, la piel fue abrasada con tanta fuerza que el rubio solo pudo llorar, gemir, pedir, hasta que su cabeza cayo hacia el frente y su después… solo una gran llama quedo._

_Las cenizas fueron esparcidas por el viento._

_De rubio no quedo nada._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

Harry grito despertándose de una horrible pesadilla y Ginny trajo un vaso de agua – Harry ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?- le dijo la mujer decrepita.

El de ojos verdes le miró fijamente - ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?- dijo con el corazón sonándole como un diapasón.

Los ojos caramelo de Ginny se abrieron - ¿Malfoy?-

-sí, ¿quién es Draco Malfoy?- le miro desesperado - ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?-

La pelirroja lo miro e iba abrir la boca cuando sonó el grito de Lily en toda la mansión, ambos se levantaron buscando a su hija.

-¡Lily!- gritaron ambos padres, cuando llegaron a la sala y fueron atacados por un expeliarmus potente, su hija estaba sentada en una mesita y en sus piernas estab su muñeco.

_-¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?-_ hablo el doll, mostrando sus ojos platas y Ginny desde el suelo abrió sus ojos.

-Malfoy- tosió – ¡aléjate de mi hija!-

El muñeco sonrió y acaricio los bucles de su Lily, mientras movía en sus pequeñas manos la varita dejando inutilizados a ambos magos y caminaba con sus pequeños pies de porcelana hasta posarse al lado del salvador del mundo mágico besando con su pequeña boca de porcelana a el de ojos verdes.

-papa… mama- sonrió Lily y se levantó mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

Ginny trato de moverse en vano y vio a su hija que sonreía dementemente, mientras se acercaba con un brillo maligno en los ojos verdes de su esposo.

Trago saliva cuando vio lo que traían sus pequeñas manos.

_Un hacha._

-tu mayor miedo, era ver enloquecer a tus hijos- sonrió la muñeca restregando su cabeza rubia en el pecho de un catatónico ojiverde, víctima de la ignorancia y victimario por ignorar – ese es tu mayor miedo Ginebra, porque los hijos nacidos bajo la influencia de una poción de amor jamás podrán amar- se giró a ver a Harry – y tu mayor miedo, perder la familia que habías logrado, a pesar de olvidarme a mí – dijo sentándose sobre el pecho de Harry – no se preocupen, cuidare bien de Lily-

La niña sonrió – ahora todos estaremos juntos, junto con los ojos de James, y el corazón de Albus, los atesorare siempre junto a mi papi y mami...- alzo el hacha por encima de su cabeza y Harry solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando la sangre le salpico el rostro- No te preocupes papi.. Después sigues tu- dijo con dulzura.

Draco solo sonrió sin dejar de besar suavemente a Harry antes de que este muriera, desmembrado pro su propia hija.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

Los cadáveres fueron encontrados una semana después.

Conmociono el mundo mágico.

Los cuerpos desmembrados de Harry Potter y de Ginebra Potter fueron encontrados en su alcoba.

Lo que nadie sabe fue que una fue castigada por asesina.

Y el otro… por olvidar tan fácil el amor de su vida.

De Lily Potter nadie sabe nada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o. ..o. .o.o.

Dos años habían pasado, luego de los terribles sucesos en Potter Mansión, aquella casa ahora en ruinas y llamada embrujada incluso entre los mismos magos.

Hermione caminaba con su hijo Hugo por el callejón del Diagon, iba a ser el cumpleaños de Rose y necesitaba conseguirle algo bonito a su hija.

Su pequeño pelirrojo miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrió – mami.. Mira-

Le mostro una hermosa tienda antigua, con escaparates llenos de hermosas muñecas – seguro a Rose le gustara una de ellas- dijo entretenido.

-sean bienvenidos- dijo una voz dulce y cariñosa, un joven mago de unos veinticinco años, con unos pequeños y curiosos ojos azules, cabellos negros un poco enmarañados y plumas en el nacimiento de estos, plumas de cuervo – Soy Antul Yohanes, dueño de The Doll Yohanes- les dijo en bienvenida.

Sonrió cuando la mujer entro y al final de la estantería dos Doll se miraron, un hermoso Doll rubio de ojos grises como las tormentas londinenses, vestido como un pequeño Lord y a su lado una hermosa Doll pelirroja ambos tomaditos de la mano.

-Y todo vuelve a comenzar… hasta que la sangre cubra la cuota pactada de sangre infernal- sonrió Antul cerrando la puerta y dejando que el pequeño Hugo escogiera una nueva muñeca.

_O tal vez esta vez fueran dos._

_Owary!_

Por fin! Jejej me encanto como quedo! Espero que les haya gustado el reto Halloween! Lo tenia en mente.

Besos.


End file.
